1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi panel display device, and particularly, to a multi panel display device which is capable of implementing one large screen by visually removing non-display areas between a plurality of displays resulting from optically refracting display light radiated from the display device.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a method for configuring one large screen using two or more displays is applied to a large display device. However, currently, as a function such as a wireless Internet is added to a portable display device, a need for a large screen has been increased. Since the large screen is not suitable for the portable display device in aspects of a size or mobility, a multi display device to which a folding type display is applied has been proposed.
Generally, a flat panel display is used for the portable display device. The flat panel display may be implemented as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Field Emission Display (FED), a Plasma Display Luminescent), or the like.
A multi panel display device which is capable of implementing a large screen by connecting a plurality of liquid crystal panels to each other in accordance with the related art will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a front view schematically showing a multi panel display device implementing a large screen by connecting a plurality of liquid crystal panels to each other in accordance with the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the multi panel display device in the related art implements a large screen by connecting liquid crystal panels 10a and 10b respectively including a lower array substrate (not shown), an upper color filter substrate (not shown), a liquid crystal layer (not shown) and a backlight (not shown) providing display light to be adjacent to each other.
Here, bezels 13a and 13b, non-display areas of the screen, are formed on the large screen of the multi panel display device.
With the configuration, upon radiating light from the backlight (not shown), the light is transmitted to image display areas on the screen of each liquid crystal panel 10a, 10b, and accordingly images 11a and 11b are displayed on the screen. However, the light is not transmitted to the bezels 13a and 13b, non-display areas, and accordingly the bezels 13a and 13b are displayed in black lines when watching the multi panel display device in a front side thereof.
Even though it is not shown in the drawings, a method for removing the black lines is proposed as follows. The large screen is configured by respectively disposing transparent optical lenses (not shown) on the plurality of liquid crystal panels (not shown) connected to each other at positions adjacent to each other.
Here, the bezels (not shown), non-display areas of the screen, are formed on the large screen of the multi panel display device.
With the configuration, upon radiating light from the backlight (not shown), the light is transmitted to an active area (not shown) on the screen of each liquid crystal panel (not shown), and accordingly images are displayed on the screen through the planar portions of the optical lenses (not shown). And, since the light is refracted in a specific direction through curved portions of the optical lenses (not shown) and then passes through the lenses, it is also transmitted toward the curved portions of the optical lenses (not shown) disposed on the bezels (not shown), non-display areas.
Accordingly, when watching the multi panel display device in the front side thereof, images are partially displayed on portions adjacent to the upper portion of the bezels, thereby reducing occurrence of the black lines.
However, the multi panel display device in the related art has the following problems.
In the multi panel display device in the related art, when disposing optical devices formed of a transparent material such as glass, a transparent resin for serving as lenses in front of the entire large screen or each of the arranged display unit screens, it is difficult to fix the optical devices on the display of the large screen due to the size or weight of the lenses, and image quality may be deteriorated because an edge image distortion phenomenon due to the lenses are partially worsened at a viewing angle. Especially, in case that the multi panel display device becomes large such as a current flat TV, the area of the bezels between the panels increases as well as a thickness of a lens of the entire screen, accordingly it is not applicable thereto.